Little Ninja
by Stormwing15
Summary: This is a story of if Kai was a kid and some changes in the team.
1. Ninja Kai

Kai had woken up that first morning. He was sent to live with Wu and his Ninja on the bounty. Kai didn't like this first day as much. He doesn't trust anybody where he is. Jay was still asleep. It looks as if Cole, Lloyd and Zane are already up. He better see what is going on now that he's stuck here like forever now.

"Hey Kai, when Sensei gets back you will need to start your own training." Lloyd said as Kai walked out the room. He will give you your ninja suit at that time too!" Kai didn't like that kid, but now moving on.

Cole was training on his own in the training center. Cole didn't notice him until Cole accidently flung his scythe at the wall and it almost hit Kai.

"Can you watch it when I am training. Sorry about that, Zane should be done with breakfast in a bit? Where's Jay and Lloyd?"

"Jay is still asleep and I saw Lloyd outside the bedroom."

After Kai finished talking, Sensei came in with two new students, Kai would guess. They were the age of the other ninjas. Another thing was that they were both girls!

"Hi Sensei!" Cole welcomed. "Who are they?"

"Two new teammates of yours."

"Would you mind introducing yourselves?" Coel asked.

"Nya," Nya said.

"My name is Amber." Said the other girl. She was only a bit smaller than the boys.

"Elements?" Jay asked.

"Water."

"Wind."

"How many ninjas are you going to appoint Sensei?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, you, Kai and the girls come to the training center when you're done." Sensei left the room.

Kai was the last to finish and he went outside where the four of them were waiting.

Kai heard the story of the four golden weapons. His father had told him about that story, but this time it was different. Sensei Wu told them about the eight golden weapons.

"What elements are they?"

"Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Ice, Shadow and Nature."

"So, I'm not one?" Lloyd questioned. "Where are the other two?"

"He'll have to search for them. Are you that of an idiot!" Kai said to the other kid, he was really angry. Not only that he had to stay here, but he had to carry a golden weapon and defend it! Why couldn't he just have a normal life.

"Kai and Lloyd are still kids, are you sure you want to bring them" Nya questioned.

"Lloyd has experience like the others and once I get the other two, you five will train to catch up to the other boys."

* * *

Kai woke up the next morning. Last night, Sensei ordered the Ninja to split in two groups t find them. Lloyd and Cole will look in a village in South Ninjago. Zane and Jay will have to look in another village in the West of Ninjago. Kai was going to the fire temple to get his own golden weapon. He was glad for once that Sensei was coming along with the two girls. Nya and Amber also needed their weapons, so they were coming as well. Kai still think Jay is still annoying, Lloyd always thinking he's the best, which is very annoying, more than Jay. Zane just seems weird for them. He didn't want his sister in the team and Amber and Cole are alright, they seemed just fine.

They were going by foot, which didn't surprise Kai at all. They were first going to the place where the weapon of Wind was at.

It was in some Temple. It looked quite abandoned. "Is this where the weapon is at?" Kai questioned. It didn't look like a place a weapon would be held in.

"Yes, the Shurikens of Wind."

Once they went real deep into the tunnel, Kai saw golden Shurikens. Those must be the Shurikens of Wind! There was a faint light shining on the Shurikens. Amber slowly walked up and grabbed the Shurikens and when she did, she jumped back. In front of the Ninjas and Sensei was a dragon. Kai wasn't very afriad, he met a dragon before, so it didn't bother him.

"We won't be any harm to you Dragon, so let us be on our way and I promise I will keep the weapons safe." Amber promised the Dragon. _'Is she some kind of weirdo? She is talking to a dragon like its a person.'_

The Dragon seemed to believe her and now she befriended the Dragon.

"It's yours now." Sensei told Amber.

"Okay! I'll call you Breezie." Amber said, very happy.

All four of them rode on her Dragon. Kai wishes he will get his own Dragon. Maybe he will, we'll just see.


	2. Two weeks Later

It had been two weeks since all the Ninjas have gotten their dragons and weapons. The ninja had got the last two ninjas on the team two weeks ago. They were Alyssa, Master of Shadow and Lily, Master of Nature. Lily was a kid like him and Alyssa was around as old as Jay and Nya. Lily was the only one without a dragon or weapon.

"Why do we even have little kids on our team? I can understand Lloyd, he is the Green Ninja after all, but the red and brown ones? Seems pointless." Jay was saying to Cole. But Cole was pretty much always on Kai's side. Cole and the new girls are the only ones who _likes_ him. Zane wouldn't care either way.

A small girl with thin short black hair came over to the red ninja. "Eavesdropping again Kai? So much like a ninja like you." Lily whispered, trying to keep quiet. "What are they talking about?"

"Jay doesn't like us to be here. Just me and you. Why did I have to be here? I have two brothers back at home." He remembered the two older brothers he had at a foarm near his village where his father stayed all alone. He wouldn't be alone if Nya stayed there. Kai actually didn't want his sister to be here. She, Amber and Jay always hated him since the first two girls came.

* * *

Amber was testing how her elemental weapon would work and always trained with her best friend, Alyssa. Alyssa was Lily's older sister and had looked much like her sister, but had longer hair, usually in a ponytail and was jet-black. The masters of Wind and Shadow were actually friends before the met again as ninjas, but they haven't seen each other for at least two years.

"Hey guys! I got my dragon and golden weapon!" Lily sounded really excited, but like always, neither of the girls cared. Sensei had told the four girls, Jay and Lloyd to get to know the kids and Cole better, but all refused. Amber thought this is a group which shouldn't even be together.


	3. Rise of The Serpentine!

"Do you think the Serpentine is a real thing?" Lloyd Questioned. All three kids were told the story about the Serpentine and what happened in the past. Kai thought they are just a myth, but looks like Lloyd is just too gullible.

"Want to find out?" Kai challenged the other kid.

"But it would be dangerous to find one of the tombs!" Lily exclaimed, worried about the boys, but Kai didn't listen. He wasn't going to let any person stop him from proving Lloyd wrong.

"Let's do it!" Lloyd accepted. Then both boys flew off on their dragons. There was another following them and it was Lily.

"I am not letting you two getting yourselves killed by finding the snakes. Somebody has to tell when you two had gone missing."

"Fine, let's just hurry before anybody notices we are missing." Kai told her.

The flew a little while until they made it the the first tomb. Kai and Lloyd opened the tomb together and found an opening.

"Coming?" Lloyd asked Lily.

Before she could answer, Kai pushed her down the opening. Kai and Lloyd jumped down and landed safely next to Lily who just got up from being pushed. Once she stood up, Lily gave Kai a hard punch that had really hurt the red ninja.

"See nobody around. What did I tell you?" Kai said, finally proving them wrong.

"Umm Kai? You might want to turn around?" Lily sounded scared and Lloyd was the same. Kai turned around and found a big snake infront of them, but Kai wasn't afraid. The Snake didn't even look strong and powerful.

"You are out of your mind to venture so far from home, little ones. Look into my eyes. I will control you for now on." The snake said and his eyes went all swirly, but all three kids slide over to the left making the snake controlling himself which Kai had though to be hilarious.

Kai loved the thought of having somebody over his control. "No, _I_ will be in control of you for now on!" Kai exclaimed taking in leadership of this big snake.

"What shall you have us do for you masters?" The snake questioned.

 _'Us?'_ Kai thought in confusion. But then a whole bunch of snakes just came on out into the open.

"Good, my whole army of snakes." Kai had said to himself before doing an evil laugh of his own.

"You were the one who said to come check and be back before the others even notice we are gone." Lily reminded Kai.

Kai turned to his team mates and once he did it looked as if he had frightened them. "You two can go. I don't need a team of ninjas to protect me I have a whole army of snakes right here. So go! It's best you do."

* * *

Lily looked at her friend in horror when he had accepted the leadership of a whole tribe of Serpentine.

"Is he serious?" Lloyd whispered to Lily. Lily nodded, not wanting to believe what she had heard and saw.

"Kai, you were the one who wanted to check and then be back before the others notice, right?" Lily wanted to remind her friend on how important it was for the serpentine to not get out of this tomb.

"You two can leave, I don't need a team of ninjas to protect me. I have a whole army of snakes right here." Kai told her with a dark look on his face. That wasn't what scared her. What really scared her was that his eyes went from his normal color to a red. It looked as red as the Serpentine.

"W-We should go," Lily said before getting out of the tomb, and Lloyd followed her.

The two ninjas jumped on their dragon. leaving Kai and his dragon behind, and flying away back to the Monastery.

"Do you think he is coming back? He didn't even believe the serpentine existed until now, and now he is leading an army of them?"

"If we tell the other ninjas they might think we went crazy? Maybe we were stupid to even try, and now we lost a ninja." Lloyd answered her back.

Once they went on the monastery, they found that all the ninjas were still playing on their video games.

"Where were you, and where is Kai?" Sensei had surprised the two kids.

"Well, I think all of you need to hear this." Lloyd told him nervously.

All the ninjas stopped playing their game and turned to the kids and now all the ninjas were ready to listen to the two kids.

"Me and Kai wanted to know if the Serpentine are actually real, so we went and Lily came with us. But when we came there the snake hypnotized himself, and now Kai is their great leader." Lloyd had told the ninjas, a little too fast for some to keep up with, but it looked as if Cole, Zane, Nya and Amber understood it all.

"Then they are real?" Jay seemed more interested in the Snake's existence than his own team mates. But then, Jay wasn't really friends with Kai in the first place.

 **Another chapter of this story done!**


	4. Home

The two kids, Lloyd and Lily had been in big trouble. Training all day, no video games, and no missions with the older ninjas. For the older ninjas, they couldn't find any hints on where their smallest teammate was. It was two weeks since Kai quit and Jay and Amber were thinking of giving up on the search.

"We are never going to find that little brat!" Jay complained.

"He can't just leave us just like that." Cole argued.

The ninja experienced the first two serpentine tribes being unleashed. Sensei had guessed that Kai would want to unleash the rest to get what he wants.

* * *

After the Fangpyre left him, Kai decide to look for the most powerful tribe there is, the Anacondrai tribe. He looked until the tomb was in sight. Kai ran to the tomb as fast as he could. This will surely give him all the power he can have to defeat those ninja.

"The most feared nad powerful tribe of them all. If they are feared of them, then that is just _great_ for little ol' me!" Kai said to himself.

Kai opened the dusty door. When he entered with his fire sword to give light, all he saw were skeletons. A hiss was heard from behind. Kai turned until he saw a large purple snake behind him. Kai just stared at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Pythor P. C-" Kai interrupted him.

"Ugh, don't go in some long talk. You could have said Pythor." Kai stopped, understanding how rude he sounded. "Sorry, I am Kai Smith. Nice to meet you Pythor."

"Its alright. Now that you have freed me. I am in your service young one."

"Cool!" Kai only felt excitement.

"Well, I am searching for revenge on the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre. The ninja will need some too. Can't leave them out of the party!"

"I love revenge!" Pythor exclaimed.

"You know Kay," Pythor misnamed

"It's Kai."

"You know Kai, this is going to be a start of a new friendship."

The rest of the day Kai and Pythor went into Jamanakai Village and did some rule breaking.

"Why do you want revenge on the ninja if you are one yourself?" Pythor asked.

"H-How'd you know that?" Kai asked, not remembering if he told him or not.

"Your clothing,"

Kai still had his ninja gi on, and that was a big give a way on his past.

"They are big jerks." Kai told him.

"Not all of us." Came a voice from the entrence of the tomb. It was Lloyd.

"This is Lloyd, one of my two friends." Kai introduced.

Lily hopped down and joined the boys.

"Here she is!" Kai said. "Wait, what are you two doing down here?" It was a mystery how they found him.

"Don't ask!" Lily sang.

"Before you do anything, can you do a little more revenge for me?" Lloyd asked in his mischievous voice.


End file.
